Inesperado
by kitsune96
Summary: Porque si a Natsu le hubieran dicho que aquella maga rara y algo cobarde sería su compañera para toda la vida. Y esa chiquilla patosa y con trauma por su pequeño pecho sería la niñera de sus hijos, ni por el más delicioso fuego del mundo se lo habría creído. NaLu RoWen


La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la nieve que se había amontonado por todo el lugar durante los últimos días.

Cierto, pronto sería navidad.

Natsu y Lucy se tomaron del brazo, ayudándose mutualmente a mantener el equilibrio, tenían que pasar por sobre un camino de piedra para llegar a la casa.

— ¿crees que estén bien? — el aliento de Natsu era visible debido al frio, la, antiguamente, Heartfilia le sonrió

—Sí, no creo que les hayan dado tanto problema, al menos con Romeo y Wendy se portan bien— el pelirosa sonrió

—Todavía recuerdo cuando se los dejamos a Gray—

—el pobre casi se arrepiente de haberle dicho que si a Juvia cuando quería otro niño— se río la rubia. Ella amaba a sus hijos, pero de que eran hiperactivos y traviesos, lo eran.

Bueno, al menos los mayores.

La puerta de la antigua casa de Natsu se abrió con cuidado. Si bien el lugar era básicamente el mismo, se le notaba considerablemente ampliado y eso tenía que ver, en gran medida, con las personas que se hallaban dormidas sobre el sofá.

Eso sí, las primeras que entraban en tu campo de visión no eran los niños, sino los dos mayores que de seguro habían terminado quedándose dormidos allí por insistencia de los pequeños.

Era gracioso, pensé que se sentía como un parpadeo la misión donde conocieron a esa niñita patosa y pettanko. De la misma manera en que se sentía como "ayer" cuando vieron a Romeo sonreír después de siete años sin verlos.

Ahora tenían 20 y 21.

Desperdigados por el resto del sofá, se podían notar varias cabezas infantiles. Cinco, en total.

Las dos primeras, muy similares entre sí, pertenecían a un niño y una niña. Ambos de cabellos rosados y ojos cafés que respondían a los nombres de "Layla" e "Igneel, el par de mellizos ya tenía seis años.

La siguiente era una pequeña de cinco. Su cabello rubio y ojos verdes la harían, sin duda, el centro de atención de muchos jóvenes, cosa para la que Natsu ya se estaba preparando. Aunque Michelle no parecía estar enterada de eso, todavía no.

El más pequeño de los Dragneel, Gildarts (un homenaje al mago que había tenido su fin poco antes del nacimiento del chiquillo) tenía el cabello rubio con algunos mechones de color rosa y, al igual que su padre, sus ojos eran verdes. Tenía tres años.

La quinta persona considerada "pequeña", no llevaba el apellido "Dragneel", sino "Conbolt".

Sora tenía el cabello negro con tonos en morado y los ojos oscuros al igual que su padre. Aunque todos estaban seguros de que, físicamente, se parecía mucho a Wendy (pese a que, naturalmente, sus rasgos no estaban del todo definidos). La chiquilla estaba recostada en el muslo de su madre, quien mantenía su mano sobre su espalda, asegurándose de sentir cada movimiento que hiciera su hija.

Lucy sonrió recordando no solo la paliza que le habían dado Mirajane y Erza al chico cuando descubrieron que la Marvell estaba embarazada a los 17. Sino también lo sobreprotectora que había sido la peliazul con su hija durante sus primeros días de vida, a veces hasta ponía mala cara cuando el propio Romeo la tomaba en brazos.

De hecho, Porlyusica les había dicho que no se acercaran al bebé sin antes pedirle permiso a la Marvell. Las dragonas eran madres dedicadas y, dado que era su primera hija, era obvio que Wendy lo sería aún más, al fin y al cabo, era un instinto que se le escapaba de las manos.

La nariz de Igneel se movió, seguido de la de Layla y, finalmente, la de Gildarts.

— ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! — los dos mellizos saltaron enseguida del sofá y fueron hacia ellos, diciendo que los dos mayores dieran un respingo. Sora emitió un suave gemido de molestia y Gildarts se levantó con algo de pereza junto a Michelle.

Los mellizos prácticamente se treparon sobre su padre, quien tomó en brazos a Michelle, Lucy levantó a Gildarts

— ¿no les dieron mucho problema? —

—Salvo el susto, nada— le contestó Romeo ayudando a Wendy volver a hacer dormir nuevamente a Sora

—eso sí, Lucy-san— era gracioso que una joven de su edad todavía llamara a sus compañeros con honoríficos —creo que a Igneel y Layla se les están soltando los dientes—

—gracias, los revisaré—

— ¿no se quedan a cenar? — los dos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza, lo mejor era que se fueran mientras no hiciera demasiado frio. Ninguno quería que la pequeña se enfermara.

Cenaron todos juntos, los dos mayores le contaron a los chiquillos como había sido la misión, naturalmente, esto se mostraron emocionados, aunque claro, a veces Natsu exageraba las cosas para entretenerlos.

Hacer dormir a Igneel y Layla era todo un desafío y esta vez no fue la excepción. Solo lo hicieron luego de que Lucy les contara cómo Natsu se había vuelto a reunir con "el abuelo".

Cuando Lucy llegó a la cama que compartía con su, ahora, marido, lo notó pensativo, mirando el techo.

Y eso era extraño.

— ¿estás bien? — interrogó la rubia, él asintió.

Natsu estaba pensando en el giro que todo había dado al final.

Porque hacía unos pocos años le hubieran dicho que aquella maga rara y algo cobarde sería su compañera para toda la vida. Y esa chiquilla patosa y con trauma por su pequeño pecho sería la niñera de sus hijos, ni por el más delicioso fuego del mundo se lo habría creído.

* * *

><p>Un poco de cursileria para el alma :D<p>

Y..hum, realmente no tengo un comentario ingenioso para esta ocasión, como sea, solo comenten, cuidense y cosas similares

que les vaya bien.


End file.
